Recordationem
by SimonandJace
Summary: Takes place AFTER CoHF! Maia and Simon decide it's time to honor Jordan in the form of tiny blue flowers and Latin words. Oneshot fluff.


**A/N - This was a request by RonaldGarcia91. If anyone had any other requests, feel free to leave them in the review or private message me :) Thanks for reading**

* * *

The empty apartment didn't trigger too many memories. He was sure if there was still worn down furniture positioned around the living room and the Halo poster up in the hallway, it would feel more nostalgic. Simon did, however, remember the brunette girl standing in the middle of the kitchen.

"Simon." She grinned, her entire face lighting up. She looked so…_happy._ He remembered most of Maia, remembered how close she had been with Jordan. He'd expected her to be sitting in here staring morosely at his picture, probably crying. Maybe even breaking a few things. Instead, she was leaning against the counter with her hands in the pockets of her jacket, smiling like nothing was wrong.

"Hey, Maia." He walked over, slightly surprised when she pulled him into a hug. "I've been meaning to see you for awhile now, it's just really busy with training and ascension and everything."

"Yeah, I can see." She traced the mourning rune on his arm, her eyes wide and awe filled. He vaguely wondered if she knew what it meant or who he was wearing it for. "I just never imagined you could be a Shadowhunter. It's really too bad…you were one of the coolest vampires I know."

"That's okay." He assured her, his tone serious. "I'll just be the coolest Shadowhunter you know." She laughed, shaking her head and making brown ringlets avalanche down her jaw. "I'm…I'm really sorry about Jordan."

"You were always closer to him than I was." Maia sighed wistfully, glancing around. "He really would have done anything for you, you know. It was his job but in a way it was also…what he wanted." Simon nodded like he understood. He _wished_ he understood, but there was no way. He remembered most of what had happened to him but there were qualities about people, things you learned over time, that he would never get back. He knew that Jordan protected him, knew enough about every time he'd done his best to keep Simon from harm. He just had no idea _why._

"I really miss him." Simon said, tilting his head up to stare at the ceiling. "I mean, I just feel like people sort of skip over the subject of Jordan when I'm relearning everything. But I don't _want _to forget him." He paused and looked up at Maia, who was looking at him like he was a wounded puppy. "Jace told me that Jordan left his necklace with me so I would remember him. He did so much for me and I can't even…" He stopped, sighing deeply.

"Well I, um, I got something." Maia reached down to the paper bag at her feet which he'd previously assumed were filled with leftover items left in the apartment. "You know the terrace outside? Where Jordan had wolfsbane planted?"

"Yeah." Simon nodded, remembering. "I thought that was weed when I first moved in."

"Right." Maia smiled crookedly. "I don't know anything about gardening or…plants, but I bought these Latin flowers. They're called Recordationem flowers. Latin for remembrance." She smiled shyly at his expression and tucked a curl behind her ear. "I was thinking we could plant them outside. For Jordan."

He nodded and let himself be lead out to the terrace, carrying the bag for her. Inside were tiny flowers, baby blue petals and yellow centers. Simon had never taken much time to appreciate things like flowers or trees. Living in New York didn't offer you many opportunities to look at nature. Still, he could recognize how pretty they were.

He took the small shovel from the plant box, digging a small crater of dirt and letting Maia do the honors of transferring the first flower in. He moved the dirt over with his hand, not caring to put on gloves. "It just needs a little water." Maia commented softly. "Some sunlight, but that shouldn't be a problem."

Simon nodded and smiled at her, taking a deep breath. "Jordan would make fun of me for crying." He joked quietly, pressing a fist to his eye and looking down the terrace, at the stained street.

"You won't forget him." She assured him softly. "As long as these are here. As long as you wear his necklace. He'd be proud of you, too. He always admired Shadowhunters."

They talked about Jordan for a few minutes, a back and forth of memories and nostalgia before her phone buzzed and she had to leave. They hugged another time, and he took a long look at Maia. Simon got the feeling that he wouldn't be seeing her for awhile but he wanted to remember today. Remember the softness to her voice when she said Jordan's name and the weight of her hand on his arm, warm and comforting. She finally turned and left, saying goodbye to him with a smile on her face.

Jace had taught Simon that Shadowhunters never said goodbye before they went off to battle. It was unlucky and gave the feeling of finalization, something no one liked. Instead they left like it was a normal day, keeping the thought that they would see each other again soon.

It was like that with Jordan. They hadn't said goodbye, but Simon knew he wouldn't forget Jordan. That's why the little blue flowers would sprout and grow every day, with Simon there to water them whenever they needed it, and that's why the Praetor necklace hung around his neck everyday as he trained. He didn't want to forget.

"_Ave Atque Vale, Jordan Kyle_." He whispered quietly, feeling the velvet of the petals between his thumb and forefinger. "You were the greatest warrior I knew."


End file.
